Slytherin victory!
by May La Nee
Summary: Draco Malfoy provides victory for Slytherin in a game of Quidditch! Right? Contains extreme violence.


Draco saw the Snitch only a few feet in front of him, and he wasn't about to allow Potter to get to it first! It was about time Slytherin won a bloody Quidditch match! It all depended on him now!

Nothing mattered besides the gold sparkling dot in front of him; everything else was blurry lines and random colours.

He was so close –_so_ close, when suddenly something knocked him out of his path with a loud _crack_.

His sight went black, and in that moment he felt his broom lost course completely and before he knew it he hit something.

The top edge of something hard, flat, and vertical.

He could hear something break, but it was happening so fast he couldn't feel if it was him or whatever it was he hit.

While falling down for what felt like an eternity, he stretched his arms out in reflex to try to break his fall.

Everything had gone dead silent, and he opened his eyes. They were working; he wasn't blind.

Draco blinked and noticed he was laying on the grass. It had felt like brick, honestly.

Terrible pains started shooting through his body, and he became vaguely aware of his awkward position. He opened his mouth to allow himself to breathe the panic out, and realized he must have bitten his tongue in his fall.

There was nothing that didn't hurt, but he managed to roll over on his back. People in green and red costumes were surrounding him. He blinked at them, but didn't care enough to focus; the pain was making him cross-eyed.

He slowly sat up, and realized breathing was difficult. It also made a weird gurgling noise way down inside his body when he breathed in deep enough.

It didn't bother him so much though. Neither did the pain in his chest when he noticed the state of his arms.

They had an awkward curve in them, somewhere between his elbow and wrist. He held them up to take a better look, not fully processing the voices he heard in the distance. His head was throbbing extremely at the right side of his forehead, and slowly he raised his broken arm to feel how bad the bump was.

Carefully he moved his fingers closer, and quite to his surprise; he didn't feel a bump at all. What he felt was soft and moved. Probably a deep cut of some sort… Argh; it was fine. Would this scar become bigger than Potter's? The thought almost made him smile. Almost; for his jaw hurt too bad to do it properly.

Something red was in his line of sight at the right, and he turned his head to see it. There was a Beater's club laying there, covered with red goo and chunks. That looked proper nasty.

Something green approached Draco from the front and he turned back, woozier than before. The green outfit looked down on him and offered him a hand; Draco didn't take it.

No, something else had caught his interest. He turned over and nearly _fell_ over to take his broom off the ground, and held on to it with the palms of his hands. He had no choice, since most his fingers were broken. With some effort he set off from the ground with his knees and took off, in the direction of the golden shiny thing he saw in the distance.

None of the green and red outfits seemed to be able to initiate any proper action, since all they did was turn their faces up at him. He could now see a black outfit behind the green and red ones; probably Madam Hooch.

Draco was going for the Snitch and there was no way he was going to allow it to get away once more!

All other players were so distracted…if he couldn't get it now, he would never forgive himself.

He stretched out his hand to the shiny little ball and felt it hit his palm. He attempted to close his fingers around it and even though only his middle finger and thumb were cooperating, it was all right.

He caught the Snitch!

He grinned despite the pain in his face and flew lower, enjoying how the crowd of other players were closing in on him. The cheering of the audience sounded a little… off… but he ignored it. Slytherin didn't have many fans so those retching sounds were no surprise.

He was close to the ground so he stretched his feet to land, but when he felt a shooting pain in his legs he let go of his broom and the snitch and grasped the two people in front of him by the collars of their uniforms.

One of them was Potter.

Harry Potter didn't look too happy. Naturally.

Slytherin won!

Draco smiled broadly at Potter's horrified face and couldn't help but chuckle as he muttered the words " We win, Potter…"

Draco then let go of the other boy, with a grin still on his face, when the pain in his legs returned and a loud cracking noise accompanied him as he hit the ground once more.

He tried to sit up to see what on earth happened, but he couldn't move far enough to see exactly what the white stuff sticking out his pants half-way his leg was because his chest hurt so bad.

Breathing had become increasingly difficult and the throbbing in his head had become so loud he couldn't hear anything else anymore.

_Father will be proud,_ he thought, before he closed his eyes for the last time.

Thankfully nobody told the dying boy Hooch whistled the moment he hit the edge of the tribune.


End file.
